


faded

by wisewolf



Series: the stoner series [1]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Recreational Drug Use, Second Chapter is the Smut, Somewhat, Vaginal Fingering, and maybe kissing a little, authors weed knowledge is minimal, but also maybe top regina, first chapter is just them getting high, regina george is too hot hot damn, this is basically just rejanis getting high together, top janis rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisewolf/pseuds/wisewolf
Summary: Art Freak:so since your party was ass you wanna come over and get high with meee?Tempting, tempting. Ever since becoming friends again, Janis keeps offering to get her high, saying that it’ll help her back pain, that it’ll calm her mind down, that maybe it’ll even relax some of the remnants of plastic in her joints.(She vividly remembers that last one. Janis had erupted into that dorky laugh that she’d missed, and when Regina gave her a strange look, she just said, “Joints. Get it?”)It’s not that Regina doesn’t want to get high. She’s been high a few times, and she doesn’t mind the feeling. Mostly it happened in the safety of her own home with Shane Oman because he promised it’d relax her and make the sex better.Turns out weed can’t change the fact that you’re not attracted to men, but she’s still keeping that recent revelation tucked close to her chest. And that, coupled with her other recent revelation, is what makes her hesitant to accept the offer.
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: the stoner series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137032
Comments: 41
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm here with the rejanis gets high fic that absolutely no one asked for but that i'm giving you you're welcome. you can't convince me that janis isn't a pothead or that regina wouldn't at least try weed to help her in the wake of the bus. no i don't take criticism. also the only proofreading this went through was a very quick skim done by me and a friend who read it so.......... enjoy?

Friday nights used to be the best part of Regina’s week. With Gretchen and Karen flanking her, they’d attend as many as three parties in a night, trying to find the perfect one to grace with their collective presence. Boys would fall over themselves, practically frothing at the mouth at the prospect of a conversation with the almighty.

Parties used to revolve around Regina George.

Now, though, it’s the Friday of President’s Day weekend and she would like nothing more than to just go home and curl up with a fuzzy blanket and some expensive chocolates in her bed. Why she thought it’d be a good idea to attend a college party alone she’ll never know. Now that she’s stood around for half an hour not really drinking-- she very nearly spat out the beer, it was so bad-- she thinks that maybe she made a mistake going out.

The lights are too bright, the music is too loud, and the college boys are a bit too confident when they’re socially lubricated. More than one detestable cretin tried approaching her, and a few even tried to get a little handsy, but after almost breaking one of their fingers using a trick that Janis taught her she very quickly made them realize she was not to be trifled with.

“Y’know, it was pretty impressive to watch you fend off all these guys. I think it’s really attractive when girls are confident. How about you and I-”

Regina doesn’t even look up from where she’s boredly scrolling through her Instagram feed, just holding her hand up to the next guy who thinks he can talk his way into her skirt. “Not interested.”

“Hey, come on, don’t be like that. Just hear me out-”

Icy blue eyes lift from her screen, and if looks could kill, this sleazy boy would be six feet under in two seconds flat. “If you don’t walk away in the next ten seconds, I’ll do far more than just break your finger,” she threatens lowly, faux sweetness coloring her words as she gives him a saccharine smile.

That makes him scurry off into the crowd, maybe to find a girl little more in his league.

She shakes her head and looks back at her phone, tapping the screen to unlock it. Her eyebrow quirks when she sees two new notifications from SnapChat:

_Art Freak is typing…_

_Art Freak sent you a message._

Her lips curl up at the edges as she clicks the notification, opening up her text thread with Janis to see what she’s gotten up to.

**Art Freak:** _hows her queenliness doing this fine friday evening_

An indelicate snort escapes her before she can stifle it. She sniffs to cover it before deciding she’s done with this party, mostly because now she has something more interesting that she could be focusing on.

**RG:** _Just walked out on the lamest party ever. College boys are pigs, almost more than the guys at Northshore._

**RG:** _What are you up to?_

It’s chilly outside and she mentally berates herself for not bringing a jacket. The sweat that glistened on her skin under the dim lights in the party is cooling now, making her shiver as she walks down the dark street with her phone and car keys in hand. She grips the latter tightly between her knuckles, careful to keep her eyes up. Times like this when she misses dating Aaron. He may have just been a pretty face, and he’s certainly far happier with Cady than he ever would’ve been with her, but he was strong and intimidating enough to ward off any predators.

By the time she slides into her car (after a thorough check of her dark backseat with the flashlight on her phone), Janis has responded:

**Art Freak:** _smoking in honor of 420_

Regina furrows her brow and checks her calendar to confirm she’s not the one going crazy and that it’s the middle of February. The other girl has certainly come up with stranger reasons to get high, but this one just-

**RG:** _Do you even own a calendar?_

**Art Freak:** _what selfrespecting person owns a calendar in the year of our lord 2019_

**Art Freak:** _thats for like,,,,, old grandmas who make calendars for their families full of pictures of their family_

**RG:** _Janis… it’s literally February._

**Art Freak:** _well it was 4:20pm when i started so you can suck a big fat one_

**RG:** _Pass. No more dicks are coming near my mouth if I can help it._

She really should know by now to choose her words more wisely around Janis’ gutter-prone brain, but nothing about her statement pings anything in her brain until she receives the next text.

**Art Freak:** _so youd let them come near other parts of you orrrrrrrr_

**RG:** _Janis!_

“Freak,” she mutters, though it’s tinged with fondness now, where in the past it had been colored with disdain. Lots of things have changed since the bus, and she’s very thankful that one of the biggest changes has been her relationship with Janis, and the recovery of the girl who was her best friend.

**Art Freak:** _i think its a valid question given your history_

Before she can type out a strongly worded response, another text comes through.

**Art Freak:** _so since your party was ass you wanna come over and get high with meee?_

Tempting, tempting. Ever since becoming friends again, Janis keeps offering to get her high, saying that it’ll help her back pain, that it’ll calm her mind down, that maybe it’ll even relax some of the remnants of plastic in her joints.

(She vividly remembers that last one. Janis had erupted into that dorky laugh that she’d missed, and when Regina gave her a strange look, she just said, “Joints. Get it?”)

It’s not that Regina doesn’t want to get high. She’s been high a few times, and she doesn’t mind the feeling. Mostly it happened in the safety of her own home with Shane Oman because he promised it’d relax her and make the sex better.

Turns out weed can’t change the fact that you’re not attracted to men, but she’s still keeping that recent revelation tucked close to her chest. And that, coupled with her other recent revelation, is what makes her hesitant to accept the offer.

When she looks back at her phone after breaking free from her thoughts, she sees that Janis’ texts have turned into rambles.

**Art Freak:** _damian was supposed to be with me but he ditched to go on a date with a boy *gag* couldnt be me yknow_

**Art Freak:** _normally id be smokin sativa bc i kinda wanted to paint buuuut i ended up with my indica and now im becoming one with my couch. think youd like indica, its the one i said would help your back_

**Art Freak:** _fuck youre not responding am i pressuring you i dont want you to feel uncomf im just tryna help_

**RG:** _I’ll be over in fifteen. And I’ll have whatever you’re smoking._

**Art Freak:** _tits! you know where the spare key is. im in the garage._

*******

When Regina pulls her car into Janis’ driveway, she notes that all of the house lights are off except for one on the porch. She pulls her key from the ignition and approaches the house, easily finding the spare key under an inconspicuous succulent. The door still sticks a little, so she pushes harder with her shoulder until it pushes open fully.

“Some things never change,” she mutters, putting the key back in place before entering the house. She locks the door behind her and slowly shuffles through the dark house, bumping into a few things before getting to the garage. A thought strikes her as she bumps into a table, and she sincerely hopes Ms. Sarkisian is working third shift because otherwise she might get whacked with a baseball bat.

The door to the garage is heavy as she pushes it open, and she raises an eyebrow when she sees some rags on the floor in front of her. She steps over them and lets it swing shut behind her, her eyes softening when she sees Janis laid lengthwise across the old, down couch. Music is playing from a stereo in the corner, something poppy from the early 2000s.

“I see you’ve been busy,” Regina comments.

Everything in the room is hazy and colored with a slight amount of grey. The edges of Janis’ numerous paintings almost seem softer when wreathed in smoke, and she finds herself admiring a few of them as she moves to the center of the garage. Her heels click on the paint splattered concrete, seeming to be the thing that gets Janis’ attention.

“You say somethin’?” Janis asks. She blinks slowly, her brown eyes red around the edges from her high, and Regina knows enough to know that if Janis has been smoking continuously since the late afternoon, she’s baked.

“Nothing important,” Regina replies, gently lifting Janis’ head off of the couch so she can slide onto the cushion. She lets the brunette rest herself back in her lap as she toes her heels off and kicks them away. “Having a good night?”

“Better now that you’re here.” It’s honest, and it makes Regina’s heart flutter. The way Janis squirms a little, slowly and clumsily, to get more comfortable in her lap makes her chuckle. “Missed your face.”

“You saw my face at lunch today,” Regina says.

“Yeah, well, that was like a bajillion hours ago,” comes the dramatic reply, made slightly less so by the fact that Janis’ tongue feels too heavy in her mouth and she slurs her words together a bit.

Regina rolls her eyes good-naturedly and holds her hand out to Janis, curling her fingers up in a clear gesture of _‘gimme.’_ When she only gets a confused squint in response, she scoffs and says, “I said I’d smoke with you, didn’t I? To do that I kind of need something to smoke.”

“Oh! Right. Lemme-” she flings her hand out towards the coffee table in front of the couch, groping around with her hand until her fingers curl around what Regina assumes is the pen- “here’s the bitch. Just- uh- hold this button down and inhale and…” Janis trails off, squinting at Regina again. “Have you ever gotten high before?”

Instead of answering, Regina plucks the pen out of Janis’ hands and presses down on the button. Her lips purse around the pen and she lets her eyes slip shut as she inhales, letting the smoke fill her lungs. She pulls the pen free and holds it for a few seconds before exhaling in a consistent stream.

She doesn’t even cough.

Janis looks like she’s about to ask something, so she beats her to it by simply saying, “Shane thought it would help our sex.”

“Did it?” she questions, scrunching her nose at the thought of heterosexual sex. It arises the same reaction in Regina these days, too, if she’s being honest.

Regina shrugs, a non-answer.

Janis accepts it for what it is.

They trade the pen back and forth for a while, Regina starting to feel the sinking, slow sensation about half an hour in. Janis briefly left to go to the bathroom and get some snacks, leaving Regina to lay across the now vacant couch. Upon returning, she didn’t even flinch, just leaving the jar of two bowls of random munchie foods on the table before laying down between Regina’s legs, her head on Regina’s chest.

“This is nice,” Janis says, eyes closed as she takes another drag. She opens her mouth and lets the smoke curl out from between her lips, watching it dance up into the haze that hovers above them.

“You’re not the one being laid on, but sure, it’s nice,” Regina teases. In all honesty, having Janis in such close proximity is making her feel warm and tingly inside… in combination with the weed, probably. She reaches out to grab one of the bowls, tipping it so she can see what Janis had prepared. “Do you only eat chocolate when you’re high?”

“No,” she says, her arm flopping out to point at the second bowl. “I prepared savory munchies too.”

Regina hums and snags one of the fun-sized KitKats from the bowl of random chocolate paraphernalia (including an entire jar of Nutella), unwrapping it with only some fumbling before taking a bite and instantly letting out an obscene moan. She colors with embarrassment at the noise, especially when Janis gives her an almost manic grin.

“Enjoying yourself, George?”

“Shut up, Sarkisian,” Regina snaps playfully. “I wasn’t doing much eating the other times I got high.”

“What, does jizz not get better when you’re baked?”

“Must you be so crass?” Regina snatches the pen out of her hand and takes a quick drag, still blushing a little, now from what Janis is implying and her shameful reaction to a fucking piece of candy.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Janis replies, grabbing the jar of Nutella and unscrewing the top. She dips her finger into the jar and then sticks it into her mouth, her tongue flicking out around the digit to clean it while Regina is left staring, a low, simmering heat beginning to burn in her lower abdomen.

Getting high was a mistake, and she can firmly and confidently say that because of what comes out of her mouth next.

“I would love to have you in so many ways.”

Janis freezes, staring incredulously at Regina, her finger halfway to the Nutella jar. Her lips smack audibly as her mouth opens to gape at the now horrified blonde sitting next to her on the couch.

“This is so not how I wanted this all to come out.” Regina covers her face with her hands and wishes she could sink into the couch and disappear. And now she can’t even leave because she’s fucking faded and definitely should not be behind the wheel. She’s trapped, and now she’s just said that-

“Come out,” Janis repeats slowly, clearly still in the midst of processing the implications of what she just said. “Did you just come out to me by saying you want to _have me_?”

“Can we just forget I said anything and go back to getting high off our asses?” Regina rushes out, desperately grappling for some sort of control over the situation. She’s still holding the pen, so to stabilize, she takes another hit even though that’s the whole reason she’s uninhibited in the first fucking place.

Janis is quiet for a long moment, reaching forward to set the Nutella jar and lid down on the table. She looks contemplative, wringing her hands before she turns to face Regina and says, “What if I don’t want to forget?” She sounds startlingly sober suddenly.

“You’re shitting me.”

“Yanking your chain?”

“So you’re joking, then? I knew you could be mean, but this is just cruel-”

“No! No,” Janis assures, letting her hand fall to Regina’s knee. Both of them become acutely aware of the fact that Regina’s outfit is very revealing as soon as their skin makes contact, but Janis keeps her hand where it is. “I- I’m really fucking high right now.”

Regina rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, leaning against the armrest. “Makes two of us.”

“I like you,” Janis finally gets out after trying to find the right words for a few seconds, stunning Regina. “Like… like-like.”

“Are you a fucking fifth grader, Jesus,” Regina mumbles.

“I’m baring my heart right now, the least you could do is be sympathetic!” Janis drums her fingers against Regina’s knee, reminding them both of their point of contact. She watches the way Regina’s cheeks flush a shade darker. “We’re really high.”

“If it means anything,” Regina says, reaching over to set the pen down. “I like you a lot when we’re not high?”

A goofy grin almost splits Janis’ face in half, it's so wide. “You know, I’ve always wanted to have someone to try this with, but… after being a social outcast it’s not like many people wanna kiss you.”

Regina gives her a quizzical look, eyes narrowing slightly as she tries to lean forward before realizing that her high is hitting her a little harder now, making her sluggish and heavy. She puts a little more effort in, groaning slightly as she sits up more. “What do you mean?”

“Uh, shotgunning,” Janis says, as though that explains. “It’s where one person takes the smoke in and then, uh, blows it into another person’s mouth.”

“Interesting,” Regina murmurs. She glances at the pen and takes it into her delicate hand, turning it over before pressing the button and inhaling to her lung capacity. Then, she gets up on her knees and threads her fingers into the hair at the back of Janis’ head, tilting it back before pressing their lips together, exhaling the smoke as their lips move against one another, some grey wisps escaping past the lock.

The dazed look in Janis’ eyes when Regina pulls away is enough to make pride swell in her chest, especially when she watches the way her shoulders slump as the smoke escapes her mouth in a long stream.

“Everything you thought it would be?” Regina asks softly, lowering slightly so they’re at an even level. She scratches at the back of Janis’ head absently, the heat in her gut flaring anew as she admires just how wrecked the other girl looks.

“And more,” Janis replies. Her eyes track lazily over her features, landing on her lips for a few moments before dipping to the cleavage revealed by her skimpy top. “Shane thought that weed would make your sex better, but I think I can guess why it didn’t work.”

“Mmm… probably right…”

“How about we test his theory on someone you’re actually attracted to?” she suggests. One of her hands glides up Regina’s side, her thumb brushing just under where her bra is under her shirt. She’s exceptionally confident while high, Regina notes. “Whaddaya say?”

Regina hums and pulls Janis closer for another kiss, filthy and heated. “I think I can be persuaded.”

“Tits.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janis and Regina have some fun in the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all overwhelmingly asked for the smut, so here it is. sorry it took a month, but better late than never, eh? enjoy!

Janis is a surprisingly good kisser.

At least, she is once she gets a little warmed up. She’s sloppy the first few, wet and overzealous with her tongue before she starts mimicking what Regina’s doing. It’s a gentle push and pull, learning what it feels like to press up against one another, far from the sensuality and heat that their first and second kiss held.

Granted, the softness doesn’t last long.

Regina swipes her tongue against Janis’ bottom lip, and when she doesn’t open up, she bites hard enough to get the brunette to gasp so she can start getting her tongue involved. This is the territory she’s familiar with, now, and she pushes harder against Janis.

“Sit on my lap,” Janis says, more of a question than a command. Her cheeks flush when Regina pulls back to stare at her with dark eyes. She starts to ramble when the blonde doesn’t move, simply watching, “I mean- my- my neck’s starting to hurt from twisting and it’d probably be more comfortable for both of us!”

“I really don’t think this skirt is made for straddling.” Regina smoothes her hand over her own hip, tugging at the edge of the mini skirt, emphasis on mini. There’s hardly enough fabric there for it to even be considered decent, in Janis’ professional opinion, but she’s certainly not complaining about the amount of leg on display.

The weed makes her bold, or maybe it makes her stupid, because in response to that she says: “Take it off, then.”

Regina doesn’t know why, but Janis being confident is an unbelievable turn on. In all of her fantasies (and she’s had a lot since coming to terms with both her sexuality and her feelings for her old-new best friend) she’d been the one to take charge of the situation with her usual Type A attitude and controlling nature. This, though…

She couldn’t have planned for just how much she wants to let Janis have her way with her.

“Why don’t you take it off of me?” Regina suggests, taking one of Janis’ hands and lacing their fingers together before bringing it to the nigh invisible zipper at her hip.

Fingers that may once have been nimble fumble a little with the zipper, and Janis curses when it gets stuck halfway down. She tugs Regina closer by her hips to get a better angle, earning an unrestrained giggle for her efforts. The skirt falls away with a few tugs, and Janis’ mouth instantly goes dry at the sight of the pink, barely there scrap of lace that’s covering Regina.

“I think you should take something off now.” And then Regina George is in her lap, settling in with some minor shifting as though it’s where she belongs. Tan hands push Janis’ jacket off of her shoulders, and she automatically shrugs it the rest of the way off, leaving her in a simple t-shirt that might as well have been transparent with the way Regina’s staring at her. “Can I take your shirt off, Jay?”

She thinks that her head might explode, and she’s still a little cotton-mouthed, so she just nods and raises her arms, allowing Regina to whip her shirt over her head.

It feels more equal, now, Regina still in her top and Janis in her sweats, both half-naked in different ways and staring at the other. Their chests rise and fall in tandem, and they revert back to what they’re comfortable with: kissing.

Janis encircles Regina’s waist with her arms, pulling her closer and pressing their lips together hotly. She moans into it when she feels fingers threading through her dark hair, tugging lightly to angle her head back. Regina takes the opportunity of her open mouth to press her tongue in, deepening the kiss, turning it filthy.

“God, you’re so hot,” Regina murmurs. Their pace is quickly turning frantic, perfectly manicured nails scratching at Janis’ scalp and at the nape of her neck while the brunette’s own hands smooth over Regina’s hips to settle and grip her ass, urging her closer until their bodies are almost flush.

“Speak for yourself. Are you wearing a fucking thong?” Janis asks, mostly because she’s acutely aware of just how much skin she’s touching, and it’s really making her feel like she’s on fire… well, more on fire than she already feels because _Jesus Christ, Regina George is sitting in my lap making out with me in a thong._

The snort that Regina lets out is incredibly unladylike, but between her high-brain and her lesbian-brain, she can’t really bring herself to care. “Is that really what you want to be focusing on when you could be-” her hands find the hem of her top and she tugs it up and over her head, shaking her hair out once she’s free- “focusing on more important things.”

Janis likes to think she’s held her own pretty well in the face of everything going on, between being high and a total virgin, but now that she’s face to face with Regina’s _generous chest_ she finds herself a little lost for… both words and thoughts.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Regina teases, reaching back to grab one of Janis’ hands, guiding it up to her breast. “Or you could do something more worthwhile and touch.”

“I don’t-” her voice cracks, so she clears her throat- “I’ve never done anything like this.”

“You’re already doing leagues better than every boy I’ve ever fucked,” comes the sincere reply, a little breathier than perhaps it would’ve been now that Janis’ hand is beginning to gently massage her breast. “They think they can just stick their dicks anywhere they want and it’ll be fine for everyone.”

“Let me guess,” Janis says. “It’s not.”

Regina shakes her head and chuckles, arching her back as Janis grows bolder in her ministrations, squeezing and sweeping her thumb over the visible peak through the fabric of her bra. “Never. This is already different, though, because with you I’m actually wet.”

“Oh really?” Bolstered by her encouraging words, Janis lets her hand fall from Regina’s chest to trail down her flexing abs, swirling around her belly button just to watch the muscles quiver. She tries not to let her nerves show as she fits her hand under the front of Regina’s underwear, though she can’t hide the way her eyes widen when she finally makes contact. “ _Oh._ ”

Janis is quiet, transfixed by the feeling of warm wetness against her fingers as they dip lower. She leans forward to kiss at the swell of Regina’s breast, dragging her teeth over the tan skin at the same time that she presses against what feels like an opening. The whine that chokes its way out of Regina’s throat sends warmth pooling in Janis’ gut, and she pulls back to look into hazy, blue eyes. “You good?”

“Mhm.” Regina nods, biting her lower lip as she tries to roll her hips into Janis’ fingers. “I’d really like it if you’d put your fingers in me, though.”

If they were doing anything else, Janis might’ve teased Regina about her breathy tone, or how she’s still shifting to try and take her fingers in; maybe she would withhold just to be a little shit of a best friend… but when she looks at the way Regina’s pupils are blown wide with arousal, red with her high, she can’t help but let two fingers sink into the girl astride her lap.

“What do you like?” Janis asks softly, the hand that’s been so far content to just hold Regina’s butt sliding up her back into the thick of her hair. She cradles the back of her head and pulls her in for a slow kiss, the heaviness of their high showing, even as it begins to wear off in favor of the burning arousal that simmers between them.

“Two fingers is good,” Regina replies, her lashes fluttering as Janis pulls her fingers out slowly, leaving her feeling somewhat empty. “I like to feel it deep. Curl your- oh!-” she falls forward when Janis presses back in, doing as she’s told and curling her fingers deep inside- “just- just like that.”

They’re quiet after that, sharing deep kisses as Janis builds a steady rhythm of thrusting in deep, curling her fingers against Regina’s front wall, and then pulling back. Just like her kissing before, her technique refines after a few minutes, and once she starts to rub circles with the heel of her palm against Regina’s clit, the blonde is moaning and whining and gasping directly into Janis’ ear. It’s incredibly encouraging, and so is the feeling of wetness coating her knuckles the longer she thrusts and curls inside of Regina.

“Fuck, fuck,” Regina swears, her hips stuttering forward as she tries to meet Janis’ movements. “God, you’re too fucking good with your hands. It isn’t fair.”

“Better than any of your Northshore boytoys?” Janis jokes.

Regina nods, biting her lip in an effort to hold back the increasingly embarrassing noises that want to keep escaping her. She’s never felt the need to be quite so vocal, but Janis’ fingers are curling against her front wall in a delicious way and she can’t seem to help herself with all of the sounds she’s making.

“Are you-” Janis clears her throat, starting to press harder, more insistently, against Regina’s clit- “are you close?”

“Really- really close,” Regina gasps out, her own grinds growing erratic against Janis’ hand. She wraps her arms around Janis’ neck, almost like she’s trying to get as close to her as possible. “I’ve never- never come with another person before. It’s so much more.”

Janis takes that as a compliment, and as an indicator. She speeds up the curls of her fingers and digs her palm in harder, holding Regina close with their other hand as she lets out a pleased mewl directly into her ear. Her chin hooks over Regina’s shoulder, and she almost wishes she could see her face at the exact moment she breaks, but feeling it is just as magical.

The noise Regina makes when she comes is impossibly more obscene than the moan she’d let out when eating the KitKat earlier. It tears out of her throat as her walls clamp down on Janis’ fingers, spasming and twitching the harder she rubs. The euphoria that fills her, leaving her feeling leaden in a way that weed could almost mimic, is indescribable.

Once she feels the last of her orgasm pass, Regina reaches between their bodies with a wince to pull Janis’ hand away, sensitive. “Jesus, Janis. Did you practice that?”

“Besides on myself?” Janis asks, looking down at her wet fingers as Regina shivers again.

“Don’t make me think about you touching yourself, I might pass out.”

Janis hums thoughtfully at that, taking in the Regina that leans back and finally looks at her. Her hair is disheveled from Janis running her fingers through it, poofy and mane-like, and her cheeks are flushed. Her pupils have completely swallowed the blue of her irises, not to mention the redness from the weed.

“You are… beautiful,” she mumbles, eyes flicking down to her lips again.

Regina laughs breathlessly and leans in for a slow, deep kiss. She bites Janis’ lower lip just to hear the grunt of slight pain from the brunette before pulling back, licking her swollen lips. “I know I’ve only ever been with guys before-” she slowly rises out of Janis’ lap, but then starts to slink to the floor- “but I’ve been told I’m pretty good with my tongue. Besides, how hard can it be to eat pussy, hm?”

So many things could be said about that, but Janis doesn’t have time for any of them before Regina is tugging her sweats off with thinly veiled desperation. “I hate that you don’t even try and you still look fucking hot. It’s infuriating,” she mumbles disdainfully as she also divests Janis of her underwear, ignoring the way the brunette snorts.

“You’re about to eat me out and you call me infuriating?” she teases.

“Do you want me to do this or not, Janis?”

Janis gives her a lazy smirk and raises her hands in a surrendering gesture. “Fine, fine. Please, continue, Your Majesty.”

It sounds like Regina grumbles something like “damn right,” but Janis loses all sense of reality when her legs are forced apart and Regina drags her to the edge of the couch cushion. She watches as, in what feels like slow motion, Regina’s pink tongue flicks out over her lips, her eyes on Janis’ center.

“Are you just gonna fucking stare at it or-”

Her words cut off with a moan when Regina leans forward and licks a hot stripe up her. from entrance to clit, swirling her tongue around the proud bud. Janis thinks that maybe what she assumed was confused staring, or lustful staring even, was more akin to Regina forming a plan of attack.

Calloused fingers thread into Regina’s wild, blonde mane, pulling her impossibly closer despite their already intimate proximity. Janis was already aroused from getting Regina off, and now she can hardly stand to watch the way Regina has settled between her legs like it’s where she fucking belongs.

“You get mad at me for being hot when you look like this,” Janis mumbles, hips jerking into Regina’s tongue when she flicks it lazily over her clit. “Didn’t think Regina George got on her knees for anyone.”

Regina doesn’t pull back, just looking up Janis’ body so their eyes lock at the same time she gives a hard suck. She would smirk if she wasn’t so occupied by her current task, flattening her tongue and moving down to the flexing opening that’s been taunting her since she started. She points her tongue and pushes in with it, letting out a moan of her own at the taste that explodes on her tongue.

“Fucking Christ,” Janis chokes out, heat spiking in her own gut. She pulls Regina’s hair, grinning when she feels and hears the little mewl that escapes her. “Do you like when I pull your hair?”

She gets a glare as an answer, and then Regina’s mouth has returned to her clit while two fingers start probing over her entrance. They dip in teasingly as she does small kitten licks around her bundle of nerves, never exactly where Janis wants her. It’s implicit, what Regina wants her to do, and Janis groans when she realizes it.

“I’m too high for you to be making me do this,” Janis says pointedly.

“Clearly not high enough if you can be mouthy with me.” It’s a smart response, complete with a faux sweet smile as Regina continues to shallowly enter and exit her with two fingers. When Janis continues to not speak, Regina shrugs and brings her wet fingers to her mouth to lick them clean, smirking at the way the other girl’s jaw slackens. “Mmm… you taste good. Too bad I won’t get to keep doing this, unless…”

It’s a trick, but Janis feels her orgasm simmering hotly in her gut, waiting for just the right combination of moves to send her over. She slumps back on the couch and glares at Regina who stares right back, her lips and chin shiny with Janis’ wet.

Silence stretches between them, and Regina’s fully prepared to start getting dressed just to push even harder when Janis curses under her breath and says, “Fine, please! Is that what you wanted?”

“I’m sure you can do better than that,” Regina encourages, leaning back in. Her warm breath washes over Janis and she sees the shiver it sends through her. “Once more with feeling.”

“Regina-”

“Janis,” she singsongs, pouting. “Come on. For me?”

Janis exhales heavily through her nose and puts her hands back in Regina’s hair, looking down at her. “Will you please eat me out until I come?”

“Only because you asked so nicely.” And then Janis lets out a surprised moan when Regina immediately attaches her lips to her clit, swirling her tongue directly over it as she starts to work her open with two fingers. Her thighs tense around Regina’s head as she pulls her closer by the hair, tugging at it again just to strangle another noise out of the blonde for her own satisfaction.

It’s only a matter of minutes before Regina’s got her fingers in to the knuckle, curling in time with the rapid movements of her tongue. She looks up again to see Janis staring at her, lips parted around her panting breaths, face flushed with her arousal, and pupils blown so wide that her eyes appear like black holes. Infinite.

_She’s beautiful._

Janis comes hard around Regina’s fingers, clamping down and curling around her head, hips jerking erratically with each pass over her clit. She alternates between gasps and sighs before she calms down, sinking back on the couch in only her bra.

When Regina pulls back, finally released from the iron grip of Janis’ thighs, she uses the heel of her palm to wipe her mouth off, further smearing her already unsalvageable makeup. The confidence of the gesture, coupled with her satisfied smirk, just makes Janis roll her eyes.

“Don’t look so smug.”

Regina hums and stands up, hooking her thumbs in the band of her own underwear and pulling them off, stepping out of them before grabbing Janis’ boxers and putting them on. When she turns and sees Janis gaping, she just shrugs. “Mine are far past ruined. Thanks for fingering me in them, by the way.”

“So you’re just gonna steal my clothes?” Janis asks.

Another shrug, accompanied by the movements of Regina putting her bra back on to contain her chest. “I’m not about to walk of shame my way back home in a ruined thong and clothes that can’t keep me warm tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Has all of the weed killed your brain cells, Jay?” Regina says, her tone somewhat fond as she walks over to her. There’s a vulnerability in the way she tips Janis’ head up by cupping her jaw. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not going to drive home high. I’m not in the mood to be in a car accident.”

They both cringe at that, and Janis has to concede that Regina has a point.

“Do you want to- uh- are you tired?” she questions a little nervously when the silence starts to stretch, grabbing her sweatpants and putting them back on. “We can keep smoking if you want-”

“I’m a little tired,” Regina replies, shifting her weight from hip to hip as Janis busies herself with cleaning up the bowls of snacks and shutting off the pen. She knows that now that they’ve both confessed to having feelings-- and shown those feelings through some very good sex-- things are a little different.

“Go ahead and head up. I’ll meet you in my room after I’ve got this shit put away,” Janis says, shooing Regina.

It only takes a few minutes, but by the time Janis gets up to her room, Regina’s already under the several blankets she has piled on her bed, snuggled deep with her eyes closed and her breathing even. Janis smiles, because it reminds her of past sleepovers where they shared a bed. She turns off the lamp on her nightstand and pulls the covers back, chuckling when Regina whines as the chill permeates her warm cave.

“You’re such a baby about the cold,” Janis mumbles as she slides in, throwing an arm over Regina’s waist and pulling her close. Regina sleepily tucks herself under Janis’ chin and kisses lightly over her chest before settling again. “Some things never change…”

Janis kisses the crown of Regina’s head. They’ll talk in the morning when they’re sober, she’s certain, but for now they’ll rest. “And some things change for something better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment below! what was your favorite part? general keysmashing and screaming is welcomed. thanks for reading, sinners~

**Author's Note:**

> do y'all want me to write a second chapter that's the smut for this? would that be too much? who knows. validate me in the comments! please, i'm begging you lmao. also follow and message me on my tumblr @kingwisewolf i'm lonely


End file.
